Del porqué a los Potter les gustan las pelirrojas
by Lil-Gil
Summary: A Hermione le da curiosidad ciertas cosas... Una maldición y algunas chicas con carácter pelirrojo...


**Hola! Obviamente yo no soy Rowling, por eso los personajes y la historia no son míos.**

**Me gustaría recibir comentarios, no importa de que tipo ^_^**

**Para los que se leyeron _ "La boda de James Sirius Potter"_, esta mini historia se ubica antes de esa. **

**¿Por que no lo hice en forma de viñetas? No sé XD, creo que me parece mejor hacerlo así jajajaja.** **Cualquier pregunta que me hagan se intentará explicar en otro one shot, así que: disfrútenlo!**

Del por qué a los Potter les gustan las pelirrojas.

Hermione Granger no era una mujer chismosa, metida o "sapa", simplemente era curiosa. Para ella el saber era una tentación enorme. Buscar la respuesta a cualquier interrogante era extasiante. Y esa tarde, en la casa de sus amigos Harry y Ginny, una incógnita llamó terriblemente su atención. ¿Por qué a los Potter les atraían las pelirrojas?

Y no es que "Hermy" (mote ridículo que le impuso Ron cuando se casaron) deseara generalizar, pero al momento de escuchar que la abuela de Harry era pelirroja y la novia de Albus también... bueno... ¡Es misterioso!

De esa forma, la joven mujer se fue a la biblioteca de Hogwarts (ayudada por unos contactos dentro del castillo) y también a la biblioteca del Ministerio. Después de meses de búsqueda entre pilas y pilas de documentos, periódicos y demás, encontró su respuesta. Y era fascinante. Quizás a Ginny no le gustaría.

Eran las vacaciones de navidad y toda la familia estaba reunida en la Madriguera. Entre los vicios de Hermione no sólo existía el amor cuasi obsesión por el conocimiento, sino también comunicar al mundo ese saber. Por esa razón, después de un delicioso chocolate preparado por Molly, decidió hablar.

-Harry -dijo tratando de llamar la atención de su amigo, quien volvió su mirada hacia ella -, ¿sabías que todos los varones Potter se han enamorado de pelirrojas?

El silencio después de sus palabras la dejó helada, pero a ella le importaba bien poco, ¡era algo tan absorbente!

-No- dijo él un poco tarde, no se esperaba que su amiga le saliera con esa... tontería-, no lo sabía.

-Bueno, así es...- dijo ella con un tono de "sabelotodo" que Harry no le había escuchado en mucho tiempo-, Ginny, tu mamá, tu abuela, tu bisabuela... - Hermione vio la cara de "ya entendí" que tenía Harry-, está bien, ya tienes la idea.

-¿Para qué nos dice esto tu esposa, Ronnie?- dijo George claramente entretenido con los estragos de la información en las expresiones de James.

-¡Porque es muy importante!- dijo molesta Hermione,- Es una maldición que ha cargado el apellido.

-¿Que todos los Potter se hayan enamorado de pelirrojas es una maldición?- dijo Harry con incredulidad. Él no veía nada malo en estar enamorado de Gin.

-¡Sí!- gritó la joven molesta con la actitud de su amigo.

-¡No puedo creer que estés en mi contra, Hermione!- gritó de pronto Ginny, quien había estado muy callada.

-No están entendiendo.

-¡No estás explicando!- replicó la pelirroja-. Hasta ahora lo que he entendido es que soy una maldición para Harry.

-Lo eres- repitió Hermione-, pero no como crees. En la antigüedad veían a las pelirrojas como portadoras de mala suerte. Cuando una de las antecesoras de Harry se casó con un muggle de apellido Potter, sus padres molestos la maldijeron. _"Todos tus descendientes varones que tengan apellido Potter se enamorarán de pelirrojas"_- recitó.

Ente esas palabras Albus se asustó... Si las pelirrojas eran de mala suerte su familia estaba perdida. Además, Remy, su novia era pelirroja, y él no se quería enamorar todavía.

-Pero- dijo Lily-, Elizabeth Williams no es pelirroja.

-¿Quién es Elizabeth Williams?- preguntó Arthur extrañado.

-La capitana del equipo de quiditch de Gyffindor- dijo Fred, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de James. George sonrió al percatarse por donde iba la cosa.

-¿Y por qué entra en esta historia?- preguntó Ginny ignorando lo obvio.

-Pues porque a James le gusta-, dijo Albus. James gimió exasperado, ¡él vigilando a Lily, y Fred y Albus lo traicionaron! Con familia tan numerosa era imposible cubrirse las espaldas.

-Traidores.. -refunfuñó el aludido.

-Es de cabello castaño- dijo Albus.

-Nunca recuerda el nombre de nadie, siempre le va mal en Historia de la magia, intento ayudarla, pero ni siquiera se sabe mi nombre, me llama la hermana del guardián. ¡Y no soy hermana de Fred!- dijo Rose un tanto molesta.

-Nos pisotea en todas las materias, sobre todo en transformaciones- dijo Fred con humor, ya que James tenía clara preferencia por esa materia.

-Sus ojos me dan miedo cuando se enfada, son muy claros, entonces parece que te está mandando un _avada _no verbal- dijo Fred, provocando un asentimiento casi general.

-Se la pasa cantando todo el día-, dijo Louis-, si me lo preguntan, no tengo idea de como consigue hacer funcionar aparatos muggles en el castillo.

-Es muggle nacida- aclaró Tedd.

-Es cazadora- dijo Lily.

-Creo que maneja la teoría: _Voldemort se llamaba Tolddy_- dijo Rose con desaprobación.

-Tiene un perro llamado... bueno, siempre le cambia el nombre.

-Ella inició el "dicen que"-, dijo Victorie.

-Ama a Oliver Wood, es uno de los pocos nombres que recuerda.

-Quiere ser sanadora, pero no le veo futuro, es malvada cuando intenta curarte- dijo Fred, quien ya había sufrido eso.

-No es cierto- se metió James-, es muy dulce.

-Awww- dijo George burlonamente, ganándose una horrible mirada por parte de su hermana y su sobrino.

-Contigo- agregó Albus- a mí la última vez me torturó cuando me caí sobre las graderías: "_Allan, deberías escuchar a tu capitana_ (yo convaleciéndome)_, te lo dije NO TE ACERQUES TANTO A LAS GRADERÍAS CON ESTE CLIMA, pero noooo _(mientras me intentaba "curar"),_ nadie me hace caso _(me provocaba dolor y dolor, yo le decía que me llevara a la enfermería). _No te voy a llevar, yo te puedo curar..."_.

-¿Te caíste sobre las graderías?- dijo Ginny asustada, Albus le rehuyó la mirada.

-No fue de muy alto.

-Es prefecta y nunca cumple su deber- siguió Rose, para cambiar el tema-, en cada oportunidad le esponja el cabello a la señora Norris para que no vea nada.

-Ella sí cumple su deber- la defendió James- le esponja el cabello porque se ve mejor. Las únicas reglas que rompe son cuando vamos a practicar quidditch de noche.

-¿Seguro que practican Quiddicth?- dijo Harry guiñando un ojo a su hijo, provocando que este sonriera con socarronería.

-¡Harry!- le replicó Ginny.

-¿¡Qué! Tú y yo íbamos a practicar quiddicth y de lo último que nos acordábamos era de la quaffle- Ginny sonrió acordándose de eso.

-¿En sexto?- preguntó Ron.

-Sí, Ron, ¿en cual otro momento?

-¿Qué demonios hacías con nuestra hermanita, Potter?

-Ya sé porqué las pelirrojas dan mala suerte. Vienen con varios hermanos molestos.

-¡Oye!- dijeron a coro los hermanos y hermanas de pelirrojas, generando una nueva discusión. Harry le guiñó, nuevamente, un ojo a James, y éste le sonrió agradecido. Tener a un padre auror podría ser beneficioso.

Sin embargo, al joven James le seguía preocupando esa maldición. Cuando estaba con Liz se sentía genial, y no quería admitirlo, pero ponía la misma cara de idiota que ponía su padre cuando estaba con su mamá. Sí, estaba muy joven, tenía dieciséis años, y era un poco mujeriego, pero en los ojos de esa chica podía perderse. Él lo podía asegurar.

Llegó el día de regresar a Hogwarts, y lastimosamente, toda la familia de James deseaba conocer a la tal Elizabeth. James estaba nervioso, más por la reacción de la joven a posibles preguntas por parte de su madre (quien era muy posesiva) o de su tío George.

Estaban en la estación y a lo lejos la observó. Como con sus andares su cabello lago y ondulado se balanceaba. Era tan bonita. Ella se volvió y fijó sus ojos en James y le sonrió. Comenzó a acercarse a él. Penosamente para James, la sonrisa de ella no era de felicidad, era malévola.

-Ella es Elizabeth- dijo Albus susurrándole a su padre. Harry sonrió, su hijo tenía buen gusto.

-¡Tú!- gritó ella sin importarle que hubiera un montón de personas observándola. Se acercó y empezó a golpear a James en el pecho con un dedo- Te lo advierto, Potter, si vuelves a llegar tarde a un entrenamiento te voy a usar como tiro al blanco para los golpeadores - provocó un estremecimiento en James, porque ella era capaz de hacerlo y una risita en todos los demás.- ¡Y tú!- se volvió hacia Albus- Buscador, si vuelves a distraerte con esa descerebrada de Parkinson en lugar de la snitch te saco del equipo. De todas maneras todos tus primos juegan quidditch, algún buscador me encontraré- y con pasó autosificiente fue a gritarle un poco a Fred.

-James- dijo Harry confidencial al ver el brillo enamorado de su hijo-, podrá no ser pelirroja, pero tiene el carácter de una. Además, creo que su cabello tiene destellos rojizos bajo el sol-, y le guiñó el ojo de nuevo.

James la observó y su padre tenía razón, tenía destellos rojizos. Ella lo miró y sus ojos se conectaron. Se perdía en ellos. Quizás le preguntaría a su padre, vía lechuza, cómo conquistar a una chica con carácter de pelirroja. Mientras no le dijera que la besara después de un partido de quidditch frente a todo Gryffindor...


End file.
